Untitled
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: 7 years. Thats how long its been since Mrs. Lovett has beeen dead, since he killed Sweeney & since he became a murdering Barber. But Toby's been having strange dreams about a woman who says they shall meet. Whos this woman and what is she to toby? Oc/Toby
1. Chapter 1: dream or reality?

**Authors note: HI! This is my newest story…I hope you like it! **

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**

**Warning: Although the movie was a musical, this will not be a songfic, so deal. **

**Untitled **(no, I wasn't too lazy to write a title, that's actually the title. Deal.)

**Chapter 1: Dreams or reality?**

She died and he was the one whom killed her. That's all I knew about it, and that's all I chose to know. The rest was just minor details that only matter to those who are perfectionist. And I am the farthest thing away from that.

For the first few months of Mrs. Lovett's death, I was actually rather sad. I cried and cried. I didn't leave her shop, which made some people call me mad. But I knew better then to believe them.

While I cried and mourned Mrs. Lovett, an idea came to me. An insane, horrifying, disgusting idea came to me. My idea was the same as Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett's, but this time, I would not screw up the minute I have what I wanted.

I was going to take my revenge out by murdering as many people as I possibly can and bake them into meat pies. I was quite good at it actually.

I was 12 years old when I started and 7 years later, I'm still doing just that and in my perspective, I am much better then Sweeney ever was. I cut woman's hair as well as shaving the man of the village.

A girl with light brown hair down past her hips enters my barbershop. She was wearing a black dress that unlike most dresses, it did not show her breast. The dress dragged against the floor and had a hole for her thumb in the arms. She looked miserable and out of place.

She walked over to the chair and sat down. She crossed her legs as she did so. Despite her dark and dangerous look, she was beautiful and had the purest blue eyes I've ever seen.

I shut the door and walked towards her. Carefully draping a clothe around her so no hair or blood would fall on her dress. "What's your name, gorgeous?" I ask. Most girls that come in here are talkative and girly, but she seemed quiet and thoughtful.

"Gelvira. Now please shut up and cut my hair." Her voice was emotionless and cold. I had no idea anybody could be this mean. I smile and take a few snipes at her hair with my scissors before holding them to her neck.

She didn't scream like most people do in her situation. She just took a deep breath. "Kill me. End my existence on this miserable place. There's nothing else better for me here anyways." She speaks the words slowly. Was she tempting me? Did she want to die?

I pull the scissors away from her neck and gawked at her. "Death is not a pretty thing, Gelvira. Why would you welcome it?" I ask, making sure to keep the scissors not to far, but not to close to her neck.

"Life isn't a pretty thing, Tobias. Life is full of hurt and pain. At least death is absolute. in life you never know when you might wake up dead." She didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed or afraid. Was she going to be the first person I don't kill?

"Do not lecture me on the disadvantages of life. It has done me wrong many times, what have you to say with life?" I thought about Mrs. Lovett's and Mr. Todd for a moment before focusing my attention on the odd girl.

"I'm not lecturing you, Tobias. I know of the hardships you've been wronged. Do not doubt my understanding for what has happened to you, for something quite similar has happened to me." She looked at me with wide, sad eyes. She had to be completely miserable and depressed. 

I sighed and pulled the scissors away from her neck. "Shall I ask what has been wronged from you?" She straightened in the chair and took a deep breath. "You shall if you must. My mother birthed 6 children. 4 girls: Argent, Dusk, Haven and 2 boys: Blade and Dread. She was forced by the church to sacrifice her 6th child, which was I. They burned me a forest east to here. The fire died and I survived. I went back home and my father stabbed me. He thought god would punish him for a daughter who wouldn't die. I left home that day and I haven't been back for 3 years. I still have the scars." Her voice was bleak throughout the dreary explanation. I couldn't kill someone who has had a life worse then my own. But at the same time, I was surprised she had survived all of that.

"You did not die when your father stabbed you?" I asked. She was peculiar and I wanted to know more about her without making her uncomfortable. Was this possible? I rather hoped that it was.

"Who's to say I wasn't already dead to begin with, Tobias?" She stares at me with the sad eyes and I take a step back. She was so impossibly pale that she could pass as a ghost. Perhaps she was nothing but spirits that would haunt the living. Pestering them until they are committed. "Are you dead, young Gelvira?"

She kept my gaze and her lips turned upward ever so slightly. "Perhaps we are all dead, Tobias. But perhaps, I am, more so then others." I put down my tool and pulled a chair towards the one she was sitting on.

"Perhaps is not what is. What is, Gelvira?" I was trying to confuse her, or maybe I was trying to make her confess. I wasn't sure, but it didn't look like it was working.

"What is is nothing but a dream, Tobias. But what I am is what you would call a premonition of the non-direct approach. This shall all happen soon, but for now, I leave you to dream, my love." She bends over and kisses me softly. Her soft lips lingering beside mine for only a few seconds. "And what a good dream it is." I added.

That's when I woke up.

Authors note: obviously there's going to be other chapters. I hope you've liked this one! Please Review! I'll try to post the new chapter tomorrow!

Peace out!

Melanie Swirls!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and waiting

Authors note: Hi. I'm sick today so I'm trying to post a chapter for all my stories. Hope you like this one.

Peace in!

Melanie Swirls!

**Warning: Although the movie was a musical, this will not be a songfic, so deal. **

**Untitled **

Chapter 2: Meeting and waiting.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the kitchen to pour myself a spot of gin. I was confused and tired but I doubt that I would be able to sleep if I crawled back into bed.

I looked outside and saw it was daylight. I took a peak at my wristwatch and I found out that it was 9:12. I got dressed in black pants, a white dress shirt and black shoes before walking upstairs to my barbershop.

A man with short brown hair and very expensive looking clothes was sitting on the chair. I walked over and smiled. "Hello good sir, what shall I help you with today?" I ask I my normal barber tone. I'm no idiot. If he's rich he will be missed, therefore I would not be able to murder him.

"A shave, my dear boy. Or my wife might kill me." He explains in a very fun loving way. He was giving me the impression of being very laidback and fun. Too bad it was only an impression. "You have a family?" I ask like I'm half distracted.

"I do. I have a wonderful wife and 6 children, although, my sixth daughter had to be sacrificed. You can't have 6 children in a house, you see." I frowned at the memory of my dream and what the girl had told me about her family. 

"What are there names?" I ask as I start to shave him. "Argent, Dusk and Haven are my daughters. Blade and Dread are my sons. My wife is called Bliss.." Argent, Dusk, Haven, Blade and Dread where the names of Gelvira's siblings… Could this man be the father whom stabbed her-wait, I'm not even sure if Gelvira was real. She could have been a figment of my imagination. "What was the sixth daughters name?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"My last daughter's name was Gelvira. The priest told us she was the devil's wife, she is. I couldn't believe my ears when they told us that." Gelvira. His daughter's name is Gelvira. Perhaps my dream wasn't just a figment of my overactive imagination. Perhaps the dream had been a premonition.

I put my tools down and he gets up from the chair. He was admiring his new clean-shaven face.

"There you go, dear sir. Have a nice day." The man walks out of my shop and I begin to pace.

Could Gelvira be the devil's wife? Could she be a Satanist? Is she is one, they could she help me with my rather unusual business? Questions were bottled up inside me head. I really had no idea what I was going to do.

I hear the door open. My heart starts to pump. Could it be Gelvira? I turn around and I'm disappointed to say it's only a girl with long red hair and tan skin. She was wearing a green dress that covered all of her legs, but showed all of her chest. I've never spoken to her, but they tell me her name's Elex. She's the village whore.

He walks over and smiles, was she trying to be seductive? If she is, she's failing miserably. "So I heard your name is Toba, or somethin'." She said in an uneducated voice. She definitely was the village whore. "Tobias, actually. Would you like me to take a few inches off of your hair?"

She smiles and sits in the chair. "Oh yes, course' I would! But I don't got anyway to repay you. Maybe I can help you some other way…" I shut the door to my shop and waste no time to slit her throat. I press the button on the chair and watch her body hit the floor with a thump.

I smile. London won't miss her. There are thousands of other whores around these parts.

I walk into the meat pie emporium. I never got around to change the name so it's still called Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium. (A/N: I'm not really sure what its call, if you could tell me I'd be happy.)

I walk down into the kitchen where I made my first kill.

I don't know why everybody tells you the first kill is the hardest, because I didn't find it hard one bit. I found it exhilarating and peculiar. I didn't feel any remorse for Mr. Todd. He deserved to die there by the old woman-what was her name? Wasn't her name Lucy or something?

I pick of the body and decide to burn this one. I throw her into the fire and walk back upstairs. I walk back into my barbershop and sit on the chair. Mrs. Lovett always told me that good things happen to people who can wait.

And in my opinion, Gelvira was a good thing, so I was just going to have to sit here and wait.

Authors note: Ok, I know this chapter sucked. I promise to make up for it in the next one. Review anyways!

Peace out!

Melanie Swirls!


	3. Chapter 3: I see her, well sort of

Authors note; Hi dear readers! What's up? Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, Im not really in the writing mood. Heres this one anyways!

Peace in!

Mel. Swirls.

**Untitled **

Chapter 3: I see her, well sort of.

It had been a long and boring day. You'd think a man like me, with a short attention span, would get bored of it after awhile, and today was the first day were the boredom was inescapable. I slipped under the covers of my bed. Perhaps I shall see Gelvira in another dream.

~Dream~

_I was looking out the window and it was pouring ran out. I heard the door opened and I turned and looked to see none-other then the brown haired beauty, Gelvira. _

_She runs over and kisses my cheek softly. "Hello, love. I see you met my father; How completely dreadful. I wish you didn't have to meet him. He's a man completely horrid and impure and-" "Your father wasn't that bad when I met him, but it does make me think because he stabbed you. Is her perhaps bonkers?" I interrupted her softly. Her prefect pink lips curled up into a smile. "Tomorrow at 1 o'clock, you shall go to the clock tower and wait for me under it. You will recognize me, but I ask of you to call me Draven. Can you do that for me?" I nod and she kisses me on the lips. They tasted like strawberries. "Good. I shall see you then my love. I leave you to dream what wonderful dreams." I smile at her remark. "They will never be as wonderful as you!" I call before she leaves the room. _

_~End Of Dream~_

I wake up with a start to realize all of my blankets are on the floor. I slip out of the bed and look at the clock. it was 9 o'clock exactly. Odd I would be waking up on the dot. I tried not to ponder on it too much and got dressed before walking down to the bakery. I was going to make some meat pies so I could sell them Sunday morning. Who knows? Perhaps Gelvira shall help me then.

After half an hour of baking, I body refuses to smell it even for another moment, so I walk upstairs to the barber shop where I see a tiny girl who could be more then 22 sitting in the chair holding a lolly pop. Gelvira's father (That's assuming that my dreams were in fact premonitions) was standing beside her. The girl had long brown hair and grey eyes. She wore a dull pink dress. "Is this one of your daughter's?" I ask, pretending to be a normal, heartwarming barber. "Yes, this is Argent. She's the last daughter is you exclude Gelvira." I nod and smile at the young woman. She seemed completely engrossed in the treat. I was surprised that woman her age, could like candy. "Would ya like your hair cut?" I asked her like she was a child. "That's a rather stupid question, considering I'm on the chair and I'm waiting patiently for you to cut it." She talked like Gelvira too.

I sighed and grabbed the scissors before cutting her long black hair shoulder length. She smiled and left, the man paid me and he left as well. I looked at the clock and it read 12:30. I had half an hour before I had to go meet Gelvira-I mean _Draven_ at the clock tower.

I got dressed in fresh close and sprayed of fresh cologne. I didn't know what to expect, but I walked down to the clock tower and sat on a bench. I waited for 10 minutes; give or take and I still saw no heart-shape faced with beautiful long black hair. There was a short blonde girl who was waiting on the other side and talking to everyone she saw, but that was truly it. I started to worry that I was completely bonkers and my dreams weren't premonitions at all.

I waited for a few more minutes before getting up and preparing myself to leave but was completely interrupted by a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair pulled back by a red ribbon, a heart-shaped face, blue eyes and a full length completely covering everything red dress with holes in the thumbs. She was wearing red lipstick and had a smile thrown across her lips. It was Gelvira-wait now, it was _Draven. _

"Hello Toby. What may I ask are you up to on this brilliantly boring day?" Her voice was the one I was expecting. It really was her. My dreams had been real, wait, does that mean she loves me? "Hello Draven. I've been waiting around for a beautiful girl with long brown hair to pop up somewhere, have you see one?" I decided to compliment her and try to be suggestive. One word, and one word only can describe what was going through my mind: Fail.

"Now why don't you show me to that shop of yours? I very much would like to speak to you under better circumstances." She looked around like there could be people listening to out conversation. I found it funny that she thought there could be, and then I realized that someone might, her being un-killable and me being a serial killer.

I bring her to the barbershop and we sit down on the sofa that I had set up for waiting customers. Her smile grew on her face. She was beautiful. "Tobias, if have so much to explain I don't know where to begin. But all in good time, am I not right? So for now, I'll just ask you if I could help you with your little 'business', if you know what I mean." My smile grew and I nodded. I was speechless. She was brilliant when she was happy. Her smile disappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Tobias, I can't stay long this time though. The others need me, you see. I'm in this with them. I carry them with me. I need to make-" "Gelvira, please calm down. Explain to me whom they are." She nods and looks around the room. She gets up from the sofa and takes a candle. She sits back down on the sofa and places the candle in the palms of her hands. She smiles and blows on it. The candle's wick was now burning intently. I started to wonder that perhaps she was Satan's wife…

"I'm a keeper. I control the elements with the souls of the deceased. I wish to join you so I can take revenge, but also to keep the souls strong, also because I saw you in a premonition of the future." She blushed at the last part. I smiled at the young girl. At least I've found her. That's a start, at least for now it is.

Authors note: Sorry I haven't published another chapter in a few days! Didya like it anyways? REVIEW!

Mel Swirls!


	4. Chapter 4: What I am and what she isn’t

Authors note: I'm sorry I haven't updated! I was so busy working on my Melicia in Wonderland story., but you should be pleased that this isn't my teen titans fic, because I haven't worked on that in weeks! Enjoy!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Untitled **

Chapter 4: What I am and what she isn't

I kissed her on the cheek goodbye and she slipped out of my shop. Just like that, she was gone.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. Trying to take in everything she had told me, but I failed miserably. She was dark, that was for certain, but was she too dark to work as a baker? I tried to keep my mind on other topics when a man came in. He was fat and short and looked a little too poor.

"Sir, did a young woman come in here just a few moments ago?" he asked, his voice full of panic, but I too, was panicking. "Yes, sir, one did. Why are you asking?" If he wasn't talking about Gelvira, then there was no point in killing him.

"There's a woman who's known to be a witch a few villages down, supposedly, she's in London! The police and the church are looking for this woman, they are! She's supposed to be dead! She's said to socialize with ghost and walk among the devil! Reincarnation of evil, she is! She has long brown hair and blue eyes that belong to the ocean, there's a reward for catching her, there is." He was most definitely talking about Gelvira. There was no denying it now.

"I saw a woman just like that, she was heading for the mental asylum she was." I prayed that that was not where Gelvira was. "Thank you! That's greatly appreciated!" He said as he ran out of my shop. Good riddance! He was a nuisance and hazardous man who did nothing but take up space.

I sat back down and was left with my thoughts. Without even realizing it, I fell asleep right there and then.

~In the dream~

_Gelvira was wearing a blue dress, this one, unlike the others, did not cover every inch of her skin, this one showed the burns and scars all up her arms and general neck area and it puffed out a bit at her hips. "Hello, Tobias. I'm sorry for leaving you so fast. I promise to be at the shop as soon as you get up." She promised as she smiled. Her brown hair was put into a messy bun held there only by a blue ribbon tied not so tightly. She was beautiful. "No worries. It was a boring night anyway." My voice was laced with sincere kindness, something I haven't heard in my voice since Mrs. Lovett had died. "There are people searching for me, or so I heard. They want me dead and I thank you for sending him off on a wild goose chase. It seems my father is still blaming his misfortunes on me." She sighed and sat on the grass, which gave me the chance to take in my surroundings._

_  
We were in a giant forest but at the moment we were in a clearing by a creek. There was a small shack just passed it and there was a tree with the mark of a moon drawn on it with blue paint. _

"_I should get some rest. Placing dreams before you is a hard thing to do. It drains my energy quite quickly." She says and the dream simmers. The scene changes and I'm left to sleep. _

_~End of Dream~  
_

I woke up and heard humming. I slowly crept out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where I saw Gelvira-no Draven- wearing the same black dress from my first dream, eating toast.

I took a few steps closer to her and she looked up. Her blue eyes pained, red and sad. She had been crying, I could tell. "What's wrong?" I walked over to her and lean down beside her. 

"When I was done projecting myself in your dreams, I was found by a tall man with red hair." She paused and I didn't say anything, she didn't look like she was finished talking. "He poured gasoline on me and threw a match. He left me there to die." I starred at her with wide eyes. Shouldn't she be dead or burned? "Does it hurt?" I ask softly. She held out her arm, slipped her thumb out of the hole an pushed the sleeve up, reveling scars and burns, some old and some new.

"It's nothing I can't bare." She said as she pushed her sleeve down and pushed her thumb through the hole. I stared at her perfect face in disbelief. "We have to bring you to a doctor! How much blood did you lose? Are you feeling-" "I'm fine. Stop pestering me. It's nothing worst then what I have already overcome." She snapped. I backed away a bit and realized I did come off kind of strong. "I'm sorry, Gelvira. I was just worries is all." I admit quietly as I slip back into my bedroom so I can get dressed.

I put on my normal attire and slip back out. Gelvira was still eating her toast peacefully. I came over and sat down next to her. She doesn't look at all like someone who would hurt someone. But why would those men be trying to kill her?

"Gelvira, you're going to help me with the bakery, right?" I asked suddenly She looked up from her toast. "Of course. I don't know how you manage without me." She told me in a tone that made me want to believe she knew everything. I smiled and threw an apron at her.

"What the hell would this be?" She asked as she tried to untangle the apron from her hair. "It's an apron. You wear it so that you don't have a bunch of crumbs on your dress." I explain. She smiles and puts it on. "If I didn't know better I would say you care about my beauty." She joked. I kissed her on the cheek and brought her to the bakery part of my home. "Always will, luv."

Authors note: Ok I know, that was slightly fluffy, but I promise it's going to get better, just bare with me. Oh, and I probably will only publish a chapter for this fic twice a week because I'm very busy. Sound fair?

Peace out!

Mel Swirls!


	5. Chapter 5: The curse and the cursed

Authors note: HI people! I went to the mall yesterday and saw my Bfflam Christina and her new boyfriend Dylan! Anyways enjoy this chapter!

**Untitled **

Chapter 5: The curse and the cursed

She walked over to the counter to tend to the line of customers already lining up. I smiled and waved at her before walking up to my barbershop.

A tall lean man with jet-black hair was sitting on the chair. He had the biggest beard I've ever seen, but instead of it being black, it was red. Odd.

"I need you to give me a shave." He demanded as he gave me an evil glare. I was going to enjoy killing this guy. I nodded and slapped a smile on my face; it wasn't hard considering I was happy until he spoke. "Course! I'll shave it right off for ya!" I say as I grab my instruments (I don't know what you'd call them. Give me a break!) and held them to his neck.

He rolls his eyes and I take a step back without removing the instrument from his neck I slit his neck and press the button on the chair. He slides off and into the chamber bellow. I sigh before cleaning up the wet blood. It was a red sticky disaster in here.

When I was done, I walked down to the pie shop and saw an old man starring at Gelvira in an odd way; everything else was busy and full of life though.

I walked over to Gelvira and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't smile like usual. This time she frowned and starred menacingly at the old man. "I don't like him." She mumbled more to herself then to me.

He got up from his chair and walked over towards us. He pulled on my shirt. "May I speak to you, barber?" He asked in a sick voice. I nodded and brought him to my shop. If he knew anything, I would kill him right here.

"That girl who woks in the bakery, she's smart isn't she?" He asked and I looked at him in quizzical nature before nodding. "Yes, she's smarter then most girls." I say simply. I don't wish for him to be skeptical.

"Is she very spiritual?" I was worried about this question. She did have a connection to the departed, but I didn't want to say it outright. "Well yes, she is fairly spiritual, but what does that have to do with anything?" I decided that it might be time to flip who's asking the questions and who's answering them. "She has the presence of an angel keeper!" Angel Keeper? I thought she said she was keeper. She never mentioned angels. "Angel keeper?" I questioned and his eyes went wide. "Haven't you been to church, barber? An angel keeper is a rebellious demon that refuses to obey either laws therefore cursed to walk the earth with gifts no one can even imagine! You must watch out or-" He never finished because he fell on the floor dead. I hat slit his throat while he was going on about Gelvira being an angel keeper. I'll have to ask her about it.

I pushed his body into the hole in the floor that I had opened up and wiped away the blood. I needed to get out of here and see Gelvira. Perhaps she could close down the shop so we could- "Toby! Are you ok?" Gelvira interrupted my thoughts when she ran into the room. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Gelvira looked worried for a second and then frowned. "No. Your not ok." She insisted as she walked over towards me. "Gelvira, what are you talking about?" I asked as I took a step forward towards her. Her eyes were no lounger blue; they were heated red. "What did the old man say?" her voice lost all emotion. What was going on? "Something about you being an angel keeper." I stuttered. She was frightening me.

Her eyes went back to the normal blue and she fell to the floor. I bent down next to her and noted that she was unconscious. I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Was this what happened when she used too much energy? And what was up with the red glowing eyes? I didn't know but it didn't take me long to close down both shops and making some tea.

I walked into my bedroom and watched her there. She was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. I grabbed a book and sat down beside her with my tea and began to read. When she got up, I wanted to be able to help her.

After an hour or two though, I drifted towards sleep.

_~In the dream~_

"_Good morning Toby." Gelvira said in a quiet and sick voice. "Hello Gelvira. Mind telling me what's a matter?" Gelvira shrugs and sighs after I ask this. "Really isn't to any importance. I just needed some sleep is all." She answers vaguely. I sigh and pretend not to notice. _

"_I was out of energy and I needed to rest or he would take over." I wanted to ask who 'he' was, but I didn't want to aggravate her. I'd ask later. "Are you sure you're ok?" I ask softly. I was sincerely worried. She nodded and sat down. I sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Tobias, a word of warning for when you see my eyes are red; don't talk to me. When my eyes are red, I don't have enough strength to keep him inside of me, and I could easily kill you in one of those moments." She admits sadly. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her towards me. _

"_Sweet dreams Toby." She whispers before slowly evaporating. Leaving me in the cold feeling-less room._

_~End of Dream~_

I wake up and see Gelvira is still sleeping soundly beside me. I sigh in relief before drifting back to the unconsciousness.

Authors note: I'm sorry I don't update as fast as I should. Ill attempt to update sooner! Anyways review!

Peace in! 

Mel Swirls!


	6. Chapter 6: Calamity of the 7 yr old

Authors note: I'm aware of the millions of questions that are probably going through your head while you read the last chapters, and I do realize that I'm going to answer some of them soon or you might be angry at me, so I hope you're prepared for this chapter!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Untitled **

Chapter 6: Calamity of the 7 yr old

"Toby, get up." I heard Gelvira's voice call and I open my eyes and saw her standing in the hallway wearing a long black sleeveless dress that showed her burned, bruised and cut arms. There was something about her that made me worry. What she was going to say was now good news.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up. I honestly didn't want to know, but I had to ask anyway. "I'm leaving." She said this like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. "Why?" I asked attempting to pry an answer out of her. "I wasn't in control, and you saw what happened. I need to leave and regain control." I gawked at her. "Gelvira, I murder people for a living, you not being in control isn't going to hurt me." I was attempting to reason with her. "You don't understand. If you were in the predicament I was in, you wouldn't be acting like you are now." Was this really an answer? "No, you don't understand that I don't care if you are in control or not!"

She took a step back and starred at me, her eyes burning red. "Do you honestly want to fight with me, Tobias?" She asked in an emotionless voice. I had to take a step back and think of a reply, but none came to mind.

"I'm leaving. It wont be so horrid." She said as she picked up a small bag. She looked at me with those wondrous blue eyes that were full of tears. "Toby, find a girl called Calamity. Can you do that for me?" She asked softly and I nodded. If she wanted me to find someone, I would find him or her. "I love you, please don't die on me anytime soon." She said as she walked out the door.

Just like that; my heart was ripped out of my chest and packed neatly into her travel bag. Just like that; the extraordinarily beautiful girl with eyes the saddest shade of blue was gone. All I had left of her memory were my dreams, and those weren't even concrete proof.

The girl with the name Gelvira was gone. Everything and anything was different now. Everything reminded me of her, but at least I felt no pain. All I felt was an eternal numbness burrowed deep within my soul.

I got up and packed a bag full of another set of clothes, all the money I could find and enough food to last a few days before ripping a piece of paper out of a book. I began to write;

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I'm leaving until further notice. If I find anything stolen or misplaced in my shopped on the day I return, I will cut your necks and stuff them into your trousers. Please spread word of my departure so that I will not have to write many of these. _

_Thank you,_

_Tobias. _

I nodded and placed the note on the door before yelling for a carriage. I climbed in and sat on the bench. "Do you know where I might find a girl called Calamity?" I asked without matching his gaze. "Might. You lookin' for a Calamity Johnston or a Calamity Black?" He asked as he looked up at him. I matched his gaze and found that his eyes were a deep purple. He had thinning grey hair and he had to be at least 50. "One that might know a Gelvira from a few towns over." I answered vaguely for, I didn't even know.

"Gelvira. Hm…The devil's woman?" I flinched at his remark and nodded softly. "You'd be wanting Calamity Johnston. I'll take ya there." He said as the carriage started to move.

The ride was the longest, most unbearable thing of my life. I kept telling him to hurry up, but he kept going at a steady pace. I wasn't quite sure how much more of this I could take. "Driver, I'm in a hurry. I need you to pick up the pace." I said in a frustrated and annoyed tone. I wasn't going to wait around when Calamity could tell me something. But what was she going to tell me about anyway?

"Here we are sir. Abyss, Drakkar and their daughter Calamity's home." The man said and I slid out and put my feet on the ground. I felt relief wash over my already numbed body.

The house was cottage-like and very happy. There were flowers everywhere and a forest behind it. A young girl who couldn't have been older then 8 was taking the petals of a purple rose and burning them wit the flame of a green candle. She was humming softly as she did so. She had yellow hair and eyes as brown as a log. "What would you like, Tobias?" She asked without raising her head from the candle. She stood up, eyes still attached to the candle, and he noted that she was wearing an orange princess-like dress.

I was certain this was the wrong Calamity. Then again, this one had spoken my name. "Speak up, Tobias. Why are you here for today?" She asked in an annoyed voice as she looked up. She has a spray of freckles that dotted her cheeks. "I was wondering if you could help my with a problem." I said quietly. The girl was so mesmerizing that it was hard to tear my eyes off of her. "Oh, so you're here to talk to me about Gelvira."

Authors note: I'm evil, I know. I end it like that in a short chapter after not updating for so long. Blame "a Very potter Musical" For being so damn funny! Really though, it's hilarious, I loved it! Anyways Review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	7. Chapter 7: Never could, never would

Authors note: Ok so hey! Sorry for not updating! I promise I'm not giving up on this story! It's just I have so many other stories that I never have time to update this one! Anyway, no school today or tomorrow so I have plenty of time to catch up, right? Anyways, I got new glasses and I love them! Enjoy reading!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

**Untitled **

Chapter 7: Never could, never would

"How'd you know?" I asked as I looked at the peculiar young girl. She smiled and looked back at the candle, which made the flame die. "Did she not tell you I know everything there is to know?" She asked in a curious voice. I shook my head and she sighed. "Come in then. There is a lot I'm going to have to explain to you then." She said this as she offered me her small hand. I took it and found myself being dragged into her home.

The inside of the house was very warm and cozy. There was flowers, ferns, leaves, candles, matches and weeds (A/N Not the drug, like weeds in gardens. Get your head out of the gutter) all over the house in the most random places. It had hardwood flooring and the walls were a nice shade of cream. There was a woman with yellow hair standing over a stove. She was wearing a purple dress that was very tight around the upper body, but as soon as the dress reached the hips it puffed out. The end of the dress wasn't very visual because random strips of clothing finished randomly at any given size.

The woman turned around and I took a step back. Her eyes were black and she has a large purple scratch on her left cheek, but besides those 2 traits, she really was quite beautiful. "Greetings. My name is Abyss, may I ask for yours?" Her voice was like wind chimes. "Uh, yes. My name is Tobias, but you can call me Toby." She smiled and turned to her Calamity. "Cala, fetch your father. I see we will have much to discuss with this young man." Calamity smiled and skipped off into another room.

I sat down at the table and decided to stay quiet to avoid any further complications because I could tell that there was going to be too many to begin with.

A tall man with medium length black hair walked in. He was wearing a farming outfit and he was walking beside Calamity. "Toby, this is my husband Drakkar. Drak, this is Tobias." I nodded and Drakkar held out his hand. I shook it and looked back at Calamity who was smiling like an angel. "Do you know why Gelvira sent me here?" I asked her and she smiled an angelic smile before sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Yes." She said as she giggled. I tried not to smile and laugh with her. I only managed to not laugh and smile because the atmosphere was so tense and serious.

"Would you mind telling me?" I said to break the silence and she giggled some more. "Mr. Toby sir, you are very oblivious." She said as she tried to not smile. Even her mother was smiling. "How am I oblivious? What is it I'm missing?" I asked the girl and she just giggled some more. "Pardon me, Mr. Toby, but I think it should be very apparent why she left." The girl said as she erupted in another fit of laughter.

"Do you honestly not now, Tobias?" asked Drakkar in a worried tone. I shook my head and everybody stopped giggling. I was missing something big.

"Mr. Toby, Mrs. Gelvira is in love." My heart sunk and I waited for them to tell me more. She left because she didn't want to hurt me because she was in love with someone else. "With you." Abyss added with a small smile and I could feel my heart lifting once again. She left to protect me and keep me safe. I was going to find her and I was going to find her fast.

"Where can I find her?" I asked Calamity, she smiled. "The land." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I still didn't have the slightest clue were the land was or is. "Which is where?" She smiled. "I will show you where it is."

She jumped from her chair and walked out of the room only to return with a blue rose, a pink candle and a large broken mirror. She set the mirror on the floor and placed the candle on top of the mirror before touching the wick of the candle, which make it flame like it never had the chance to before. She burned the rose petal but petal. And the mirror began to light up. She waved and jumped in. She fell through the mirror.

Abyss was nodding like I should jump in too, so I took a step towards it and slipped through.

**Blinding light **was everywhere. When you closed your eyes, it was still seeping through your eyelids. It still tried to be seen.

**The pain** makes you want to collapse, but you realize you have nothing to collapse onto and it makes it so you must endure it, despite how much it hurts and stings.

**The numbing feeling **envelops your body. It takes control and makes it so you can't do anything but wait.

**It makes you think** you're weaker then everything else in the world. Like it's completely your fault that the pain hurts and the light is seeping it.

**Is this how it feels to die?** Maybe I'm already dead. Maybe I should stop killing in the first place.

**Or maybe** I'm overreacting and this place is all in my mind. Maybe I imagined all of this.

**This is how it feels to** think your worth nothing and can't do anything right. Is that my sudden realization?

**Be in complete and total fear.**

Authors note: That is the newest addition! Hope you liked it! Review as always!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	8. Chapter 8: So I said I did but I don't

Authors note: Salutations! Ok, I'm sorry for not updating earlier (my bad. Sorry) I have a very normal explanation, and here it is; So I was walking out of my bus and I slipped and hit my head and bruised up my back and arms right bad, but despite my pain, I was able to get up and take 3 steps into the school only to faint and black out for 5 minutes. Since then, I've gotten on and off headaches so I can't concentrate on my work. Told you it was normal lol. Also, this is the last chapter, except for the prologue! Anyways, ENJOY!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!

Warning: One bad cuss word in this chapter, so if you have a problem with it, don't read it (and the cuss is what's tempting me to change the rating to M so yeah)

**Untitled **

Chapter 8: So I said I did but I don't

_Blinding light, the pain, the numbing feeling; It makes you think; is this how it feels to die? Or maybe, this is how it feels to be in complete and total fear. _

Did I really just think that? I'm starting to sound more and more like Sweeney Todd each day. But I wouldn't kill the woman I love, would I? Did Sweeney question it? Did he even think about it? Or was it impulse? Could I really- OW!

I hit something hard and I opened my eyes. What the hell was up with all the white? Where am I? "Abyss? Drakkar? Calamity?" I asked as I looked around. "I'm here Toby. Welcome to the land of the dead." Calamity said calmly. I turned my head and saw her wearing a pink long sleeve dress that covered every inch of her body.

"Land of the dead? Why is everything white if were in the land of the dead? Isn't death black?" I asked as I ran over to her, only noticing then I was wearing baggy pink pajamas paints and a baggy button up pink shirt. Why was I wearing pink? "Death is the only thing that is infinite. Death is a relief, not something to fear, Tobias. Death is pure. Life is impure." She said calmly as she turned and looked off at something I couldn't see. I was confused, but the death being relief reminded me of Sweeney in so many ways, I wanted to punch someone out.

The more I thought of it, the more I wondered if Sweeney Todd was dead. He deserved to die, but if he thought death was some sort of relief, then how would dying be a punishment? Maybe if he were alive, that would be punishment enough.

"Are you coming?" Calamity asked from further away. I fallowed her further into the blinding white light. Not really knowing what to expect or what to be hoping.

"**Rasa sakit adalah satu hal, aku akan mengakuinya menyakitkan, apabila anda membakarnya ke tanah, sementara anda membakarnya ke tanah.**  
"**Kemarahan adalah hal lain, sakit tapi tidak cukup. Sial Aku akan mengakui saya benci, tetapi tidak cukup terkutuk." Someone was singing the words. I couldn't tell what language they were in, all I knew was that it sounded ancient and complicated. The song was sad and the voice was tear-filled. Could it be? **

"**Gelvira?" I called as I walked towards the voice. "****Adakah orang itu saya cinta tetapi menemukan kesempatan untuk kehilangan? Apakah kekasih saya? Neraka akan ditetapkan menang." The voice whispered in the same tone as before, except skip the ominous singing part. **

There was a girl with bluer then blue eyes, brown hair and a long strapless pink dress that didn't cling to her body. She was sitting as she stared at my general direction with depressing all over her face.

"The spirits come for me." She whispered sadly as she held out her hand for me to take. She was looking at me the same way Mrs. Lovett did when she talked about living by the sea. "Gelvira, I love you." I whisper as I take her hand and kiss her knuckles softly. She just starred back at me with little or no emotion.

"Tobias, love is for the weak." She told me as she looked away sadly. A tear slipped down her face. I wanted to make her smile and laugh. She was back to a sad state.

"Kill me, Toby." She said as she held a razor and tilted her head so her neck was visible. I could kill her if I wanted to. I could save her if I could. The only problem was, she wanted to die, and I couldn't save her.

"I can't, love." I said as I let the palm of my hand brush her cheek. Never again will I let her go. I loved her. "Let's leave this place. Leave it for the sea." I told her pleadingly and she just moved her head and looked away.

"I can't, Toby. I'm dead." She said as she looked at the floor. I saw the tears hit the white flooring, if that's even what you could call it. "I see you. How could you be dead?" I asked as I tried to smile weakly.

"You are dead also. Nobody dies a virgin, Toby. Because in the end, life fucks us all." I gasp at the vulgarity of her words and sigh before I felt the anger rise over me. I wasn't dead. I was right here, talking to her in the land of the-"You are just as dead as I am, only for you, it's your soul that has left, and me it is entirely my death and to complete it, I need to die." I pounded my fist on the whiteness when I heard her words.

"Gelvira, I can't let you kill yourself, nor will I kill you." I told her softly. I wouldnn't be able to live with myself if I harmed her. "Tobias. I'm sorry. I love you." She whispered before taking the razor, and slitting her own throat.

She died completely at that one touch of a blade. Not just any blade, Sweeney Todd's blade.

I took the bloody razor from the ground. And looked at her bloody neck. I may not have touched her, but I killed her just as much.

"Good-bye, sweet lover." I said before slipping the razor across my throat.

Authors note: So get ready for the prologue guys! I'll have it up ASAP! Review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	9. Prologue: Love, loved and Devol, evol

**Untitled **

Prologue: Love, loved and Devol, evol

I didn't have the joy of dying. I wasn't granted that freedom, but I understood now why Sweeney thought it was relief, because honest to god, it really was. I would know, I watch the life of my love drip from her body in the land of the dead.

Dead as a doornail she is.

I wish Gelvira was here, but you can't always get what you want. I wish I never killed Sweeney. He knew what he was talking about.

Never wanted to see her again,

Gelvira was dead and I couldn't accept that, although I already knew how to live with it.

But needed to be with her every step.

Calamity brought me back to the land of the living and I've been staying locked up in my barbershop for the past 2 days. Yes, I went to the hospital for awhile, but I was afraid that if I spent too much time there they'd think I was like Lucy Barker and condemn me.

Never realized how confusing it was,

I think the problem was I loved her and she loved me. She was dead, and I was only half there. I still don't think I understand that entire concept, but I wasn't sure I wanted to understand.

To be in love with anyone.

Gelvira and Mrs. Lovett were gone, and both times at the hand of a man.

Good bye, Mother and sweetest lover.

Revenge one day will be mine. I promise it on both your graves. I'll come back and get my revenge.

Farewell, I hope never to see you again.


End file.
